


To Belong

by orphan_account



Series: Vampire Clint [100]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 21:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6210190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	To Belong

Clint remembers his family.  
He is the middle child.  
He has an older brother and a younger sister.  
His father was in clothing business.  
His mother very loving. Clint had been her favorite.  
He remembered the family horse. Storm was his name.  
He only let Clint ride him.  
After he was turned, Clint watched his mother and family grieve.  
Over the centuries he has kept an eye on his brother's descendents.  
Now Clint has a new family.  
They are a group of misfits who surprisingly fit.  
He found love in a beautiful spy who was as ageless as him.  
Avengers were his family and he would do anything to protect them.  
Clint is trapped in a cave on a mission for 3 weeks.  
He is starving.  
He is going through withdrawal.  
He knows he will pounce on the first living thing he smells.  
But when he reaches Avengers tower, there are 30 blood bags waiting for him.  
6 from each Avenger.  
Clint is touched they know him so well.  
They aren't afraid of him.  
He finally has a place where he can belong.


End file.
